


Do It Card

by EdithBlake



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Best Friends, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gyms, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 12:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithBlake/pseuds/EdithBlake
Summary: Eddie wins a 'Do It' card from Buck and can cash it in at anytime. He does at the gym....
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 15
Kudos: 635





	Do It Card

"Come on, man. Catch up!" Buck called out over his shoulder as he ran up the trail.

"It's a hike Buck not a race." He heard Eddie reply sounding slightly out of breath.

Buck slowed to a jog and smirked at his best friend. "Getting to old to keep up with me?" Buck said and Eddie shot him an annoyed look.

"Why do you have to make everything a competition?" Eddie grumbled as he jogged up to Buck.

"Because I like to win." Buck grinned and Eddie rolled his eyes.

"What makes you so sure you would win?" Eddie asked and Buck laughed.

"Because I'm younger and I have better cardio, so if we were to race I'd leave you behind to cry in my dust, Diaz!" Buck stated and Eddie frowned at him.

"You wanna bet on that?" Eddie asked and Buck stopped jogging to stare at him with intrigue.

"What kinda bet?" Buck asked and Eddie thought it over for a moment.

"20 bucks?" Eddie suggested and Buck rolled his eyes. 

"Lame!" Buck said before a wild grin appeared on his face that made Eddie extremely nervous.

"Winner gets one 'do it' card." Buck said excitedly and Eddie blinked at him.

"What the fuck is a 'do it' card?" Eddie asked and Buck smirked at him.

"It's a thing I invented as a kid for me and Mads. If you play a 'do it' card than the person has to do whatever you told them to do. I used to have Maddie clean my room." Buck explained.

"Fine, whatever." Eddie said and Buck was grinning from ear to ear.

"Really?" Buck asked like a giddy four year old.

"First one back down to the truck wins." Eddie said and Buck nodded already getting into position.

"1...2...3...GO!" Buck yelled before blasting off down the trail.

Eddie just rolled his eyes before running after him. Eddie kept a steady pace behind Buck. He knew Buck well enough to know that his ego was going to be his downfall. Sure enough, Eddie could tell that he was getting winded so he picked up the pace. They were neck and neck but Eddie had one more boost of energy in him and managed to get to the truck first leaving a stunned Buck behind him. Once Buck got to the truck he was pouting.

"You cheated." Buck grumbled and Eddie snorted.

"You're such a sore loser, man." Eddie said as he grabbed two water bottles from the truck. He threw one to Buck.

"Whatever…" Buck mumbled as he leaned on the side of the truck next to Eddie.

"I can't wait to cash in my 'do it' card. So many possibilities." Eddie smirked and was happy to finally have the upper hand on Buck.

Buck frowned before taking a deep gulp of water. "I can't wait to cash in on my "do it' card." Buck muttered under his breath.

Eddie just laughed. "Seriously, you have the maturity of a nine year old. I would know I have one." Eddie said and Buck bumped his shoulder roughly.

"Yeah well, Christopher thinks I'm cooler than you!" Buck stated firmly and Eddie laughed.

"Wow...Nice come back." Eddie teased and Buck pouted again.

"Come on. Let's head back. I promised Christopher that we'd go to the movies after our hike." Eddie said and Buck seemed to light up slightly at the thought of spending the afternoon with Chris.

\--

It was a few days later, when Eddie cashed in his 'do it' card. They were at the gym working out. Buck was doing pull ups and Eddie was doing some curl ups, when Eddie spotted him. Javier. One of the guys from the fighting ring. He hadn't gone back since his talk with Bobby, but he also hadn't told Buck about it yet. He ducked his head and walked over to where Buck was doing pull ups. Buck noticed and jumped down landing in front of him with a raised eyebrow. Eddie saw out of the corner of his eye that Javier was approaching them and he panicked.

"Kiss me!" Eddie said and Buck's eyes went wide.

"What?" Buck choked and Eddie could see Javier getting closer.

"I'm cashing in my card. Do it." Eddie said almost desperately and Buck frowned before leaning in to kiss him.

Eddie just wanted a quick peck that would throw Javier off his scent and make him walk away but as soon he felt Buck's soft lips on his own everything in his brain got fried. He short circuited. Buck gripped him by the waist to pull him a bit closer and Eddie wasn't sure what was happening. Buck pulled back but Eddie followed. He caught Buck's lower lip with his teeth and heard Buck let out a harsh breath. Did he hurt him? Eddie tried to soothe his lower lip with his tongue causing Buck to moan slightly and open his mouth. 

"Guys!" A voice cried out and snapped Eddie back into himself and he pulled away. 

Buck was blinked at him and his lips were swollen and red.

Eddie looked over at the man who had broken him out of his trance.

"Sorry…" Eddie said not sure who he was apologizing to.

"No worries, just keep it PG." The trainer said before walking off and leaving Eddie blushing.

Buck had yet to say anything. Eddie looked over to see him shifting from foot to foot.

"I gotta go. Gotta pick up Christopher…" Lie. Eddie practically bolted out of the gym to his truck. He didn't even shower. 

By the time he got home. He had 8 missed calls and 13 new messages from Buck. He winced. He made sure Christopher was settle in the living room watching cartoons before he went to his room. He opened his messenger.

Buck  
Pick up…

Buck  
Can u please answer your phone!

Buck  
Eddie...Come on man

Buck  
We need to talk about this!

Buck  
u cant just kiss me and pretend it didnt happen

Buck  
Please Eddie...just talk to me

Buck  
Please i just wanna talk

Buck  
Answer me…

Buck  
Im going crazy here

Buck  
You kissed me!

Buck  
Please call me

Buck  
I need to know ur okay

Buck  
Are u okay?

Eddie was not okay. Eddie was having a mental breakdown. He heard the front door open and looked up from his phone.

"Buck!" He heard Christopher cry out happily and Eddie froze.

Fuck! He wasn't ready for this. He got up and locked his bedroom door. He could hear Buck and Christopher talking before hearing footsteps heading down the hall. He winced. He leaned his back against the door as he heard the gentle knock. 

"Eddie?" He heard Buck whisper as he tried to turn the door knob.

"Eddie open the door." Buck ordered softly.

Eddie just shut his eyes and prayed he would leave.

"I'll sit by this door all night if I have too." Buck said and Eddie frowned.

He had no doubt that Buck would hold up on that threat. He took a deep breath and unlocked the door. He took a step away from the door and turn his back to it as it opened. He could feel Buck's eyes on him. He heard the gentle click of the door.

"Hey." Buck whispered and Eddie swallowed a lump in his throat.

He could feel Buck hovering behind him.

"The cold shoulder isn't the normal reaction I get after I make out with someone." He heard Buck's teasing tone and Eddie let out a shuddering breath.

He felt Buck's heavy hand on his shoulder. He then felt Buck's head on the other.

"You're freaking me out. Please just talk to me." Buck pleaded and his breath tickled the back of his neck causing him to shiver.

"It was just supposed to be a distraction. Saw someone at the gym that I didn't want to face… It was just supposed to be a quick peck to scare them off…" Eddie whispered.

"That wasn't a quick peck between friends, Eddie." Buck sighed and Eddie winced.

"I'm sorry. Please don't hate me for it. I lost control and I'm sorry. Please…" Eddie choked and he felt two strong arms wrap around his chest. 

"Shhhhh...it's okay. I wasn't exactly an unwilling participant, Eddie." Buck whispered as he kissed the back of Eddie's neck.

"But if it makes you feel any better you can owe me a 'do it' card." Buck whispered seductively against Eddie's ear.

Eddie shivered but nodded. "Okay…" He breathed.

He felt Buck smile against his neck. "You are going to go out there with me and we are going to watch a movie with Christopher and tonight we are going to get a good night's rest together and tomorrow we can talk about all this okay?" Buck said and Eddie smiled.

"Okay."


End file.
